The Boy with the Bread
by ZakraniezKay
Summary: Post Mockingjay, peeta comes back to district twelve and falls back in-love with katniss. delly isnt in this because i love peeta and katniss is perfect for him and she makes me jelous. this involves there childen as well. enjoy!pov of peeta and katniss!
1. Chapter 1: Free At Last

The Boy with the Bread

Chapter one: Free at Last (Peeta's POV)

In the last 3 months I have been sent back to the burn unit, had several test done, and played "Real or Not Real" with my doctor, Dr. Aurelius. He taught me a coping exercise to help calm me down and it works like this_…_ "_I'm Peeta Mellark. I was captured by the capital. They hijacked me. I'm supposed to be in love with Katniss Everdeen. I don't know the difference between real and not real. Some of my thoughts are shinny."… _It works most of the time_. _Dr. A steps into my room smiling. "Everything okay, Dr. A?"

"Every things terrific, Peeta!" Which seems oddly ironic after my mental break down yesterday. I had a flash back of Katniss. She was holding a knife to my throat. I could kind of tell it was a memory the capitol altered, it was shinny. "In fact, you might get to go home tomorrow." Right when the words hit me my jaw dropped. _Home? I get to go home? Tomorrow? _"Don't get too excited now, Peeta. You have to take a few tests for me today. Meet me in my office in 10 minutes and we can begin the first."

As soon as the door was shut I was up out of bed and getting dressed, that's when the feeling hit me… tomorrow I will see Katniss. _Will she accept me even though the capital changed me? Does she even love me?_(something inside me is wrong there's this voice that's telling me...) **Don't trust Katniss she's a liar. She's going to hurt you like she did your family. **_No! I love Katniss and she loves me! She won't hurt me. She didn't hurt my family. The capitol hurt my family… _I start shaking and the tubes in my arm start to ease fluid into my blood stream putting me to sleep…

… When I wake up my nurse, Zildia, is packing my bag and is telling me "Now Peeta, Dr. Aurelius needs to speak with you." She always speaks in a light flowing voice.

I stand up and ask her. "How long was I asleep?"

"Oh Peeta, don't worry, it's only been an hour everything is fine." I nodded my head in agreement even though I know nothings "all right" inside me. With that I was led down the hall to Dr. A's office, a large room with many machines, I have no clue and never will know how to use. I'm a baker's son. Dr. A is siting a beat up metal desk. He looks up at the scene, me in hand cuffs, a tall buff guard standing behind me, more for other peoples safety than mine.

Dr. Aurelius rises from his chair with a look of anger on his face as he stares at the guard. "I told you that I trust this boy. Get those cuffs off him then you are dismissed!" he yells. When the guard loosens the cuffs and is finally gone, Dr. A asks me to have a seat. I sit in a chair in front of his desk as he explains that in the first test, he will tell Peeta a thing that happen or didn't and he answers real, or not real…

"Your name is Peeta Grant Mellark." He began

"Real"

"You were captured by the rebels."

"Not real"

"You're in love with Miss Katniss Everdeen."

This one's tough, because I'm really not sure. Should I be? Yes I should. "Real" I hear myself saying, before my dark side can protest. The questions went on and on like this for 2 more hours and they told me that I'm finished and we need to start the next test. They call this one, Complex Situation. I'm strapped in to this giant machine to where I'm standing and I'm hooked up to many cords and they put their big goggles on my eyes…

…_I'm in Victors Village, there's Haymitches house and my house and… Katniss's house. Then I hear a woman, she's screaming, I realize its Katniss. I dart into her house and straight up to her room. She's having a nightmare. I sit on the edge of her bed and sooth her till she stops and falls back to sleep…_

"Well done Peeta, you handled the situation perfectly. And you only have one more test to go." He smiles and laughs then he says "I'm joking your bag is packed and the train leaves at 8:00 am tomorrow. Be ready." I couldn't help it the only thing I could do was smile. I'm going home to district 12!


	2. Chapter 2: You Again

The Boy with the Bread

Chapter two: You Again (Katniss' POV)

I'm peeking out my back window, trying to understand what Haymitch is doing. I hear the sound of a train whistle and now that our supplies have come early. Until I see it's a different train, a passenger train and I head out side. The station isn't far at all so I walk over to see Dr. Aurelius, a nurse with a name tag that reads Zildia, and… Peeta! "Oh, Katniss dear, we are just dropping off Peeta here. Have you been taking your medication?" I am too stunned to talk, to happy that he's her, too… overwhelmed. All I can do is nod answering his only question, when Peeta walks my direction.

"Katniss, I'm sorry I tried to kill you, I'm sorry I can't remember what we had, but if I could I would, for you." He says. And I jump into his open arms. I knew he was getting better. I knew he still care about me. "I missed you too." He mutters in relief. As we walk back to my house he asks me "Katniss? You love me. Real or not real?" I was stunned. Couldn't breathe then….

Before I could stop myself I blurted out, "Real, Peeta, Defiantly, real." And he smiled. He's a different Peeta when he smiles. He's himself again.

That's when he begins to shake and his head goes between his knees and he's making a terrible noise like he's trying to stop from screaming mixed with hyperventilating. And he falls to the floor like he's having a seizer. And he huddles in a ball. I don't know what to do I drop to my knees beside him and put my hand on his shoulder. He flip me underneath him and I stare into his eyes there distant then he's searching my face and I begin to cry and he asks, "You tried to kill me in the Quarter Quell. Real or not real?" there's no emotion in his voice.

"Not real, Peeta, not real." I force out. Then soon comes, "Peeta come back to me, I now your there! Peeta!" and I kiss him, on the lips. He collapses on top of me and I lay there a cry, his head resting on my chest until he comes to. I have never seen anything happen like this ever before.


End file.
